Dziwne zachowanie Neytiri
by elkociak
Summary: Neytiri zachowuje się ostatnio bardzo dziwnie. Czy Jake ma powody do obaw? Przetłumaczone opowiadanie.


Coś było nie tak.

Jake to wiedział. Przez pierwsze kilka dni wmawiał sobie, że jest paranoikiem, że przesadza. Irracjonalna myśl, że Neytiri już na nim nie zależy niepostrzeżenie wślizgnęła się do jego głowy. Spędził wiele bezsennych nocy po prostu przyglądając się jej śpiącej twarzy i rozmyślając.

Kiedy pewnej nocy Neytiri przebudziła się i zauważyła, że Jake zamiast spać patrzy na nią, podzielił się z nią swoimi wątpliwościami.

- Skxawng - szepnęła, chwytając go za rękę i przewracając się na drugą stronę, żeby zasnąć ponownie. - Jesteśmy jednością. Nic nas nie rozdzieli.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że uniknęła jasnej odpowiedzi na jego pytanie. Zauważył też ton niepokoju w jej głosie.

Zmieniła się. Miała o wiele większy temperament, ich wspólne noce stały się niemal zwierzęce. Kiedy się kochali, wbijała paznokcie w jego plecy. Może była zła na niego, zła na siebie - połączyła się z kimś, kto nie był prawdziwym Na'vi. Kiedy jednak kolejny raz zdenerwował ją swoim wręcz nieprzyzwoitym wpatrywaniem się, rozpłakała się i mocno go przytuliła. Wykluczył tę przyczynę.

Wciąż coś do niego czuła, nie była też zła na to, że spędzi z nim resztę życia. Co więc doprowadziło ją do takiego napięcia? Zmieniła nawet swój jadłospis. Stres? Czas Wielkiego Smutku ciągle był żywym wspomnieniem dla ludu Omaticaya, od czasu przeprowadzki do nowego Drzewa-Domu minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Może była zestresowana? To z pewnością wiele wyjaśnia...

Jake postanowił ją odstresować. Zebrał i dał jej owoce, wymasował stopy po ciężkim dniu. Co chwilę pytał ją, jak się czuje, nie szczędził dowodów miłości i uwielbienia. W pierwszej chwili podobało jej się, żartowała nawet, że na pewno robi to, bo zdradził ją z inną Na'vi. Ale kiedy posunął się z masażem zbyt daleko i jego dłonie zawędrowały w okolice piersi zawarczała na niego i odwróciła się, unikając kontaktu.

Więc może to nie był stres. Być może - sądząc po tym, jak reagowała gdy jej dotykał - chodzi o kompleksy związne z wyglądem jej ciała?

Kobiety Omaticaya zdawały się nie dbać o swój wygląd żyjąc w przekonaniu, że to, co dostały w darze od Eywy jest święte. Cieszyło go to. Pomyślał, że to miła odmiana, przypominając sobie owładnięte wszechobecną modą dziewczyny na Ziemi.

Zmieszany i zatroskany, Jake zaczął komplementować piękny wygląd Neytiri. Wpatrywała się w niego.

- Mój Jake, nie jesteś sobą - powiedziała. - Wyglądasz ostatnio na bardzo... nieobecnego. Czy coś się stało?

- Neytiri, martwię się o Ciebie - wyznał Jake - Dziwnie się zachowujesz.

Może zapewni go, że wszystko z nią w porządku albo wyjawi, co ją gnębi? Na pewno nie spodziewał się wybuchu tak szczerego płaczu!

- Jake, och Jake - szlochała, wpadając w jego ramiona. - Przepraszam - płakała - przepraszam, nie mogę sobie poradzić ze swoimi emocjami. Nie czuję się dobrze, nie wiem dlaczego!

Zdumiony i zmartwiony Jake, obejmując płaczącą partnerkę, nieśmiało zaproponował jej jeden z owoców, bez którego nie widział jej w ostatnich dniach. Pamiętał, że wielu mężczyzn na Ziemi robiło podobnie z czekoladą. Jego zdziwienie wzrosło, gdy momentalnie powstrzymała łzy i skinęła głową delikatnie pociągając nosem.

Tej nocy ich seks był delikatny ale pełen uczucia, przy najmniejszym dotyku wydawała z siebie cichy jęk.

Zatem to jej emocje? Jak może pomóc, skoro nie ma zielonego pojęcia o co chodzi?

Postanowił być blisko niej, gdy tylko będzie tego potrzebowała. Tymczasem starał się skupić się na swoich obowiązkach, jakie miał jako lider Omaticaya. Z każdym dniem Neytiri wyglądała na coraz bardziej zmęczoną. W nocy spała kamiennym snem, a nawet zaczęła ucinać krótkie drzemki za dnia! Tak bardzo się o nią martwił. Zaczęła mówić o przeprowadzce w inne miejsce Drzewa-Domu a sprzątanie stało się jej obsesją.

- Neytiri - minął ponad miesiąc jej dziwnego zachowania, nie mógł już dłużej kryć swoich lęków - Neytiri, myślę, że powinnaś porozmawiać z Mo'at. Jest twoją matką. Może ona wie, co się z tobą dzieje? Ja nie mam pojęcia.

- Nic mi nie jest! - twierdziła uparcie, składając lekko drżące ramiona na piersiach. - Mo'at jest teraz zajęta. Nie ma czasu.

- Kochanie - Jake ujął jej twarz w dłonie. - Nie jesteś sobą. A jeśli to coś poważnego?

Jego obawy już ją trochę męczyły.

- Jutro się z nią zobaczę - powiedziała wyraźnie na odczepnego, mimo, że sama się martwiła swoim zachowaniem.

Następnego dnia Jake kręcił się niespokojnie, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na zebranie w którym właśnie uczestniczył i ignorując wojowników, którzy chcieli z nim porozmawiać. Jego myśli krążyły wokół Neytiri i przyczyn jej dziwnych reakcji. Byli razem dopiero sześć miesięcy. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że ją straci.

Spędził mnóstwo czasu zanosząc błagania do Eywy oby to nie było nic poważnego. Gdy nadszedł wieczór i niebo zabłysło pełne gwiazd, udał się do Drzewa Dusz. Tam znalazł spokój i ukojenie, ale wciąż myślał o Neytiri.

Gdy na horyzoncie pojawiła się powracająca grupa Omaticaya, Jake podskoczył w poszukiwaniu Neytiri. Próbował rozszyfrować jej twarz, ale było to zaskakująco trudne.

- I jak? - spytał, gdy podeszła dostatecznie blisko - Wszystko w porządku?

Neytiri nie odpowiedziała. Usiadła na ziemi, patrząc na jarzące się winorośla. Jej spojrzenie było obojętne. Powoli przysunęła kolana do piersi. Jake ze zmarszczoną miną usiadł obok niej, tak blisko, że ich biodra się zetknęły. Chciał ją objąć, ale powstrzymała go.

- Mo'at znalazła przyczynę mojego dziwnego zachowania - powiedziała.

Zbliżył uszy do głowy, zamachał nerwowo ogonem.

- Acha? - odparł - i... - odchrząknął delikatnie - Co... co znalazła, co to jest?

Neytiri powoli skierowała na niego wzrok, patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy. Serce waliło mu w uszach jak młot, gardło ścisnęło się niewiarygodnie. Dlaczego nie odpowiada? Co się stało? Coś złego? Na pewno coś złego, biorąc pod uwagę jej stan...

Wyraz twarzy Neytiri zmienił się z beznamiętnego w szczery, olśniewający uśmiech.

Jake zamrugał zdezorientowany.

- Spodziewam się dziecka - powiedziała Neytiri głosem przepełnionym uczuciem.

Wpatrywał się w nią.

- Dzie... dziecko? Nasze? - Momentalnie zaschło mu w ustach, każde słowo wypowiadał z wysiłkiem. - Dziecko?

Neytiri przytaknęła przygryzając dolną wargę, z trudem powstrzymując uśmiech, który rozlewał się na jej twarz.

- Tak - Płakała, puściła swoje nogi, rękami objęła brzuch. - Będziemy rodzicami!

Poszuł wielką ulgę i ciarki na całym ciele, zaśmiał się. Wstał i podniósł uradowaną Neytiri, zakręcił nią kilka razy, po czym delikatnie posadził z powrotem patrząc głęboko w jej jasne, radosne oczy.

- Naprawdę? - pytał, chciał usłyszeć to ponownie. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć! Dziecko, dziecko, jego potomek...

- Nikt nie myślał, że to możliwe - Neytiri oddychała drżąc z emocji, ale tak, jestem w ciąży. Spodziewam się dziecka! To tłumaczy moje zachowanie i zachcianki!

Wydając z siebie pisk, który w normalnej sytuacji głęboko by go zawstydził Jake delikatnie pocałował Neytiri, następnie dotknął jej brzucha, wyobrażając sobie malutkiego Na'vi, który sięga nóżką i lekko kopie go w rękę.

- Dziecko... - szepnął, kiedy Neytiri dołożyła swoją dłoń.

Mylił się. Wszystko było w porządku. W jak najlepszym porządku!


End file.
